The conventional drive device of a robot other than a walking type is in the form of a three or four-wheeled vehicle whose rotational axes are aligned in the same direction and as such cannot be used to reproduce the game of soccer performance because the drive device could not be made to move towards a ball laterally. In addition, the conventional drive device is not capable of changing its direction at a fast pace and is limited to chasing the ball, making it impossible to reproduce the game of soccer performance.
The object of the present invention is to reproduce the game of soccer performance by a robot by enabling it to swiftly move in any direction using a special three-wheel drive cart.